Kusy
Jakub Sokołowski pseudonim Kusy (Paweł Królikowski) – jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje. Jego żoną jest główna bohaterka - Lucy Wilska. Małżeństwo doczekało się córki - Dorotki. Kusy jest wykształconym, inteligentnym czterdziestolatkiem, artystą – maluje obrazy, woli wielką sztukę od komercji, czyli "malowania diabłów". Po śmierci żony na długi czas popadł w alkoholizm, jednak dzięki Lucy udało mu się z nałogu wyrwać. Z wzajemnością zakochany w Amerykance, dla niej był gotów nawet umrzeć – chcąc rzucić się pod jadący autobus, jednak ostatecznie dostał się pod koła roweru Solejuka. Przed akcją serialu Kusy jest rodowitym mieszkańcem Wilkowyj, posiada humanistyczne wykształcenie, o czym świadczy znajomość łaciny. Niewykluczone, że studiował malarstwo. W swoim czasie był dumą Wilkowyj, jako znany i ceniony artysta. Po śmierci żony, wynikłej z ciężkiej i niespodziewanej chorobyhttp://ranczo.tvp.pl/bohaterowie/kusy-pawel-krolikowski-508330/ Kusy załamał się, przestał tworzyć i popadł w alkoholizm. Pół roku po stracie żony, pewnego dnia pijany zasnął w swoim domu z zapalonym papierosem, wywołując pożar. Dom i wszystkie rzeczy Kusego spłonęły, a sam Kusy został ranny - belka przygniotła mu nogę, w wyniku czego do tej pory na nią utyka. Jakub nie wspomina o swojej byłej żonie, chociaż pewnie była mu bardzo bliska. Na nogi próbowała postawić go Babcia Lucy, której Kusy do tej pory jest niezmiernie wdzięczny za opiekę i schronienie. Po wypadku żył z prac dorywczych, wrócił do malowania dopiero w 2 serii serialu. Poznajemy go jako wdowca, nie posiadającego żadnego majątku. Jak dowiadujemy się pod koniec V serii, jego zmarła żona miała siostrę, zaś Kusy jest wujkiem jej córki Kingi. Seria 1 W pierwszej serii poznajemy Kusego jako alkoholika, ale człowieka jednak bardzo mądrego i zaradnego. Mieszka w zniszczonej kanciapie na terenie posiadłości Lucy - dziedziczki wilkowyjskiego dworku. Początkowo pomaga Więcławskiemu pogorszyć wizerunek domu, by Amerykanka tanio sprzedała go Wójtowi, jednak później zakochuje się w kobiecie i pragnie, by została w Polsce na stałe. Kusy czuje się zakłopotany i niewarty tak zadbanej i inteligentnej kobiety, jaką jest jego ukochana Lucy, więc flirtuje z Wioletką, śliczną miejscową barmanką, tym bardziej, iż jest zazdrosny, że Amerykanka spotyka się z Witebskim. Kusy, po małym wypadku, kiedy jedzie pijany rowerem i wpada na pień drzewa, toczy walkę z Lucy o zerwanie z jego nałogiem - alkoholizmem. Niestety wszelkie próby zaprzestania picia okazują się nieudane i dopiero po porwaniu Amerykanki przez Hadziuka i Solejuka, Kusy postanawia zerwać z uzależnieniem, po to by ratować ukochaną. Na własne życzenie, doktor Wezół wszywa Kusemu preparat, który w połączeniu z alkoholem zabija. Po dwóch miesiącach od początków abstynencji, Kusy znów sięga ze wzruszenia po alkohol, widząc, że Lucy przygotowała mu schludny pokój w jej dworku. Mężczyzna, pamiętny tego, ze ma wszyty pod skórę zabójcze lekarstwo, bardzo boi się śmierci i w jej obliczu wyznaje Lucy Wilskiej miłość, która na szczęście jest odwzajemniona przez kobietę. Historia kończy się szczęśliwie, bo okazuje się, że doktor wszył Kusemu witaminy, a nie zabójczy preparat. Jednak Kusy przeżył wielkie chwile grozy i w rezultacie nie bierze od tej pory ani grama alkoholu do ust. Po gminnych wyborach Amerykanka i mężczyzna spędzają razem noc. Seria 2 Po niespełnionej nocy z Lucy, Kusy postanawia od niej odejść, tłumacząc, że nie chce zmarnować życia tak wyjątkowej osobie. Według niego ukochana zasługuje na kogoś bardziej wartościowego. Amerykanka nie potrafi przekonać Kusego do stworzenia wspólnego związku i niejako zastępczo podsuwa mu pomysł powrotu do malarstwa. Mężczyzna podchwytuje pomysł, ale maluje abstrakcje, niezrozumiałe dla większości mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Lucy, w trosce o ukochanego, prosi swoich znajomych - Jerrego i Proboszcza o kupienie kilku dzieł miejscowego malarza. Ku zdziwieniu Kusego, na zakup daje się namówić także Wójt. Kusy snuje podejrzenia, które okazują się prawdą - mężczyzna znajduje obrazy kupione przez Jerrego w piwnicy i wścieka się na Lucy, że chciała go oszukać. W złości postanawia on zająć się malowaniem czegoś, co wszystkim będzie się podobało - czyli obrazów przestawiających konkrety - Diabły. Jako agentkę do sprzedaży dzieł zatrudnia Klaudię, córkę Wójta. Po namalowaniu kliku "Diabłów Podlaskich" i przestrodze Księdza o ulegnięciu fascynacji złu - chęci pozyskania pieniędzy postanawia wrócić do malowania ulubionych abstrakcji, co powoduje niezadowolenie wójtówny i brak pieniędzy na raty za samochód Lucy. W rezultacie auto wraca do byłego właściciela, jednak Kusy czuje się spełniony artystycznie przez tworzenie takich obrazów. Kiedy Lucy organizuje przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Wójta i Księdza, nie wierzy on w możliwość powodzenia próby pojednania zwaśnionych braci. W trakcie imprezy, na której Piotr i Paweł fałszywie się godzą, Kusy zdaje swoje życie na łaskę przeznaczenia, aby ono zadecydowało o tym, czy powinien być z ukochaną Amerykanką. Rzuca się pod jadący autobus z myślą, że jeśli przeżyje, wyzna swoje wielkie uczucie spadkobierczyni dworku - jednakże w rezultacie Kusy wpada pod koła roweru Solejuka i wychodzi z kraksy bez szwanku. Po przyjęciu urodzinowym wyznaje bezgraniczną miłość Lucy, daje możliwość stworzenia związku i spędza z nią spełnioną noc przy wystrzałach sztucznych ogni. Seria 3 thumb|Kusy z [[Lucy]] Kusy i Lucy tworzą bardzo szczęśliwą parę, jednak zatajają swoje uczucia przed społecznością Wilkowyj, ponieważ oboje wiedzą, że na wsi nieformalne związki nie są tolerowane. Skrzętnie ukrywaną tajemnicę komplikuje jednak pojawienie się Czerepacha, który zakłada na wsi radio. Oczywiście nie jest to czysty interes, ponieważ były sekretarz gminy dopuszcza się założenia podsłuchu w darmowych odbiornikach radiowych, które zostają dostarczone do każdego wilkowyjskiego domu. Ku nieszczęściu zakochanej pary, odgłosy ich miłosnych igraszek nagrywają się na taśmy i wkrótce dzięki Radiu Wilkowyje cała społeczność wsi dowiaduje się o zażyłych relacjach łączących go z Lucy. Wtedy też wybucha konflikt z Proboszczem, który nie może tolerować nieformalnego związku jego parafian. Duchowny stwierdza, że nie radzi sobie ze sprawami Wilkowyj i postanawia spełnić się jako misjonarz w Afryce. Kontrę stawia Kusy z ukochaną - razem dochodzą do wniosku, że nie będą gorszyć dalej księdza i innych parafian - to oni zamierzają opuścić wieś. Tą niefortunną sytuację pomaga rozwiązać kuria, która zsyła księdzu proboszczowi nowego, sprawiającego problemy wikarego. Natomiast zakochana para obiecuje, że w przyszłości sformalizuje swój związek. W ostatnim odcinku III serii oświadcza się ukochanej, a na ślubie Stacha i Michałowej, dowiaduje się, że Lucy spodziewa się dziecka. Seria 4 thumb|Kusy, Lucy i Dorotka Kusy, po wielu perypetiach, bierze kościelny ślub z Lucy - w tym odcinku widzowie dowiadują się, że ma on na imię Jakub. Wcześniej parze rodzi się córeczka - Dorotka. Świeżo upieczony ojciec odnosi się do dziecka z nadopiekuńczością i zbytnią troską, czego szczególnym wyrazem jest sytuacja, gdy wyparza i szoruje wszystkie meble w dworku, aby dziecko nie nabawiło się jakichś chorób. Po raz kolejny Kusy daje wyraz swojej bezgranicznej miłości do Dorotki, gdy przed jej chrztem dokładnie czyści i poleruje kościół, aby wyeliminować wszelkie zarazki i bakterie. Witebski, po napisaniu swojej pierwszej książki, proponuje mu, żeby został jego wydawcą. Kusy godzi się, a książka Tomka - powieść dla kobiet - odnosi wielki sukces na rynku. Mężczyzna bierze udział w potyczkach pomiędzy zastraszającymi wieś mafiozami a społecznością Wilkowyj oraz, poprzez swoją żonę, doprowadza do wypędzenia mafii z Wilkowyj. Jakub ma spore wątpliwości co do startu Lucy w wyborach do gminy, ale pomimo tego całym sercem wspiera swoją ukochaną. Jest bardzo szczęśliwy, że jego żona w ostatnim odcinku zostaje wybrana na wójta. Seria 5 Z racji tego, że jego żona jest wójtem, na Kusego spada większość obowiązków związanych z zajmowaniem się domem oraz małą Dorotką. Artysta, mimo trudności, radzi sobie z nimi. Jako wydawca odnosi kolejny sukces - wydaje napisaną przez Solejukową książkę o pierogach, która staje się bestsellerem. Znacznie gorzej idzie mu z Witebskim - przez całą V serię usiłuje zmusić go do napisania kolejnej książki, jednak poloniście idzie to bardzo opornie - dopiero w ostatnim odcinku książka zostaje ukończona. Za to jest świadkiem miłosnych perypetii między Tomkiem a policjantką Francescą - najpierw swoim zjawieniem się w domu Witebskiego przerywa im romantyczne spotkanie, za co zostaje obezwładniony i skuty kajdankami przez Włoszkę; później daje Tomkowi schronienie, gdy ten przestraszył się konkretnych małżeńskich planów swojej ukochanej i uciekł przed nią, aż w końcu pomógł profesorowi ponownie skontaktować się z Francescą, widząc, że polonista strasznie cierpi z powodu utraty ukochanej. Pewnego wieczoru małżeński spokój jego i Lucy przerywa pojawienie się Grażyny - siostry jego zmarłej pierwszej żony. Szwagierka postanowiła czasowo podrzucić im swoją dorastającą córkę Kingę, a sama wyjechać do Niemiec. Kusy kategorycznie odmawia, jednak Grażyna zachowuje się wyjątkowo bezczelnie i o świcie wyjeżdża z Wilkowyj, zostawiając Kingę w dworku. Nastolatka okazuje się osobą o trudnym charakterze, bezkompromisową i nieuznającą autorytetów. Próby rozmowy z nią początkowo spełzają na niczym, z czasem jednak i on, i Lucy znajdują z Kingą wspólny język. Gdy część społeczeństwa daje wyraz niezadowolenia ze sprawowania rządów Lucy i zbliża się referendum w sprawie jej odwołania, Kusy ponownie wspiera swoją ukochaną, a pomaga mu w tym Kinga. W ostatnim odcinku wraca Grażyna i chce zabrać córkę ze sobą, nie zważając na to, że Kinga bardzo chce zostać, a małżeństwo Sokołowskich również chce ją zatrzymać w Wilkowyjach. Ostatecznie jednak, pod wpływem rozmowy z księdzem wikarym, Grażyna zmienia zdanie i pozwala Kindze dalej mieszkać u szwagra. Seria 6 thumb thumb thumb Lucy i Kusy mają problem z Kingą. Kusy denerwuje się nagłym wezwaniem do szkoły. Próbuje dowiedzieć się od Kingi, co takiego narozrabiała, ale bezskutecznie. Jak się później okazuje, Kinga pobiła skina. Kusy poczuł na własnej skórze jakie trudne jest wychowanie dziecka. Następnie Kusy prowadzi Kingę do studia Wilkowyjskiej Telewizji Internetowej i prosi Witebskiego, aby dał Kindze czas na antenie. Uproszony przez Kusego Witebski się godzi, ale jego wstępne opory okazują się jak najbardziej uzasadnione. Audycje Kingi to w istocie pełne furii ataki, nie zostawiające na oświacie suchej nitki. Kusy angażuje się w sprawę spółdzielni socjalnej. Razem z Babką, Magistrem i bezrobotnymi kobietami wpada na, jak się później okazuje genialny pomysł na założenie firmy. Pomysł ten polega na tym, że Babka od lat robi rewelacyjne kremy, w które zaopatruje się większość kobiet z okolicy. Kusy usiłuje wdrożyć kobiety ze spółdzielni socjalnej do samodzielnego działania, co łatwe nie jest, ale i tak prostsze od sytuacji z Kingą, w której skin, pobity przez nią w pierwszym odcinku serii, zakochuje się w niej na zabój. Kusy przeżywa dalsze problemy wychowawcze z Kingą. Ta zaprasza do domu skina, którego wcześniej pobiła. Zamykają się w pokoju na górze. Kusy postanawia, że musi pilnować Kingi, aby ta nie popełniła jakiegoś głupstwa. Pod byle jakim pretekstem wchodzi do pokoju i ku jego zdziwieniu nie zastaje żadnej podejrzanej sytuacji. Kusy, pod wpływem przemian kobiet w spółdzielni socjalnej oraz troski o edukację własnej córki, poświęca noc na przemyślenie systemu edukacji, bo zaobserwował, że wielu ludzi mimo skończonych szkół nadal pozostaje życiowo bezradnymi. Ranek zastaje Kusego w rewolucyjnej furii - tak wielkiej, że nawet Kinga ze zdumieniem stwierdza, że przy Kusym jest minimalistką. Kusy zmusza dyrektorkę do ulicznego przepytywania niegdysiejszych absolwentów z zaliczonego programu - z żałosnym skutkiem, bo mózg informacje nieprzydatne eliminuje w pierwszej kolejności, a przydatnych informacji w programie niewiele. I w taki sposób Kusy zapoczątkowuje wielką rewolucję oświaty w Wilkowyjach. Gdy Lucy próbuje rozwiązać problem bezpańskich zwierząt i wpada na pomysł powszechnej sterylizacji, Kusy uświadamia ją, że w Wilkowyjach to się nie uda; raczej mało kto przyjdzie sam dobrowolnie do weterynarza wysterylizować swoje psy. Lucy, przygnębiona wizją tabunów bezpańskich psów nalega na Kusego, żeby jednak wymyślił coś w tym temacie. Kusy najpierw słabo protestuje, ale w końcu wpada na szczęśliwe rozwiązanie, wykorzystujące niskie instynkty do wyższych celów. Propozycja Kusego radykalnych zmian w lokalnej edukacji napotyka oczywiście na opór ciała pedagogicznego, w końcu jednak łamie ich opór. Zaczyna się rewolucja oświatowa. Kusy na początku próbuje uczyć dzieci zasad savoir-vivre'u, skutek jednak jest taki, że dzieci demolują mu zastawę stołową. Później namawia dzieciaki do wyjazdu na wycieczkę, lecz na takie przedsięwzięcie potrzeba dużo pieniędzy. Dzieciaki, według nowego programu, podejmują różne akcje w celu zdobycia środków na zagraniczną wycieczkę, którą też sami logistycznie muszą przygotować. Kuratorium Oświaty wysyła do Wilkowyj kontrolera. Jego pojawienie się w szkole sieje grozę, a on gromadzi coraz więcej dowodów winy dyrektorki. Dyrektorka przychodzi do Kusego i prosi go o to żeby coś wymyślił, bo jest jej to winien. Kontroler widzi ewidentnie zaniedbania w nauczaniu. Kusy próbuje ratować szkołę, zapraszając rodziców na spotkanie, ale wychodzi na to, że tylko grono pedagogiczne zainteresowane jest tym tematem. Jak się potem okazuje, rewolucja oświatowa w Wilkowyjach kończy się szczęśliwie za sprawą Senatora, który poprzez swoje kontakty załatwia dyrektorce medal Komisji Edukacji Narodowej. Seria 7 thumb thumb thumb thumb W siódmej serii małżeństwo Lucy i Kusego przeżywa kryzys, za sprawą pojawienia się w dworku agentki sztuki, Moniki. Kusy zadowolony, że dostał od losu szansę, bardzo angażuje się w malowanie nowych obrazów. Nie zauważa, że Lucy zaczyna poważnie martwić się o ich małżeństwo, bo Kusy zamiast kolejną noc spędzać z żoną w sypialni, spędza z agentką na rozmowach o sztuce. Monika daje do zrozumienia Kusemu, że musi wybrać między domem, a karierą. Monika wpada na pomysł kręcenia videoartu o Kusym, co przedłuża niepokojąco jej obecność w dworku. Ponieważ Monika coraz mocniej uzurpuje sobie prawo do dysponowania Kusym, Lucy i Kinga podejmują desperacką próbę przebicia Moniki poprzez odwołanie się do próżności Kusego. Nadskakują mu i dogadzają jak nigdy, na każdym kroku okazując uwielbienie i cześć. Kusemu się to za bardzo nie podoba i prosi kobiety, aby przestały tak nad nim nadskakiwać, bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiły i głupio się czuje. Tymczasem sytuacja w dworku się zaognia, kiedy Monika kupuje w aptece test ciążowy. Lucy podejrzewa niewierność męża. Monika wpada przypadkiem na pomysł, że będzie pozować Kusemu nago i kręcić podczas sesji malarskich videoart. Lucy wyraża swoją opinię na ten temat tłukąc talerze, a przestraszony Kusy zamiast do pracowni ucieka na ławeczkę. Jednak Lucy pod naciskiem Moniki zgadza się, aby jej mąż namalował jej akt. Monika coraz śmielej próbuje wykorzystać sytuację i wszystkie swoje niewątpliwe atuty, aby zrealizować plan przejęcia wielkiego artysty. Lucy czuje się bezradna i porzucona. Kusy kończy wspólne dzieło wizualno - artystyczne z Moniką i kłopotliwa dla wszystkich wizyta Moniki w dworku, zdaje się zmierzać do końca. Jednak jak grom z jasnego nieba uderza wiadomość, że zwolniło się miejsce w renomowanej galerii i Kusy może pokazać swoje obrazy. Oznacza to natychmiastowy wyjazd do Warszawy. Wystawa Kusego odnosi wielki sukces w Warszawie i Kusy po powrocie do domu, przeżywa pierwszy raz w życiu falę nagłej popularności i zainteresowania mediów i kolejnych galerii. Lucy w tym czasie także spotykają niespodzianki, acz dużo mniej przyjemne. Nią zaczyna się bowiem interesować prokuratura. Zaniepokojona, a nawet już trochę przestraszona Lucy szuka wsparcia w Kusym, który jednak uważa, że jej lęki są wydumane. Jednak kolejnego dnia nad ranem w dworku zjawiają się antyterroryści, którzy wyprowadzają Lucy. Zrozpaczony Kusy próbuje ich powstrzymać, lecz bezskutecznie. Wtedy zrozumiał, że się mylił, co do podejrzeń prokuratury wobec Lucy. Lucy zostaje aresztowana. Zrozpaczony Kusy próbuje się z nią zobaczyć, ale odbija się od prokuratury jak od ściany. Niepijący od lat załamuje się zupełnie i sięga po butelkę. Na tym zajęciu zastaje go Monika, która pojawia się w dworku parę godzin po aresztowaniu, aby namówić go do wyjazdu i porzucenia Lucy. Proboszcz wraz z wikarym jadą po Kusego, pijanego otrzeźwiają przy użyciu sprawdzonych metod, i w trójkę wyruszają do prokuratury. Jadąc do prokuratury Kusy nie ma pojęcia o tym co go tam czeka. Wraz z księdzem Proboszczem zostaje aresztowany. Następnego dnia, zmobilizowany przez Michałową biskup, uwalnia z aresztu Proboszcza i Kusego. Lucy po wyjściu z aresztu podejmuje zaskakującą decyzję, chce wyrzucić Kusego z domu, aby nic mu nie stało w drodze do światowej kariery. Sytuacja w dworku, napięta do granic, w końcu eksploduje, a zdesperowany Kusy składa Lucy szalony dowód swojej miłości, paląc swoje wszystkie obrazy. Seria 8 thumb Kusy przeżywa kryzys twórczy. Z pomocą przychodzi mu Lucy i Monika, która ponownie zostaje jego agentką. Monice udaje się zorganizować Kusemu wystawę w prestiżowej galerii w Nowym Jorku. W celu załatwienia wizy razem z Moniką udaje się do amerykańskiej ambasady. Okazuje się, że konsul, poznając życiorys Kusego, odmawia mu wizy i wystawa w Stanach musi odbyć się bez Kusego. Wystawa w Nowym Jorku odnosi duży sukces. Kusy staje się światowej sławy artystą. Kolejną miejscem, gdzie Monika organizuje Kubie wystawę jest Warszawa. Okazuje się, że po światowym sukcesie, miejscowy rynek sztuki nie jest mu pisany, mianowicie, podczas wystawy wdaje się on w bójkę z krytykami sztuki, którzy później obsmarowują go w mediach, a jego kariera wisi na włosku. Lucy zmęczona polskimi realiami postanawia wyjechać na stałe do Stanów. Początkowo Kusy podchodzi do tego pomysłu bardzo sceptycznie, ale widząc, że żona traktuje sprawę wyjazdu poważnie, zgadza się i razem planują wyjechać do USA. Kiedy Lucy i Kusy mają niebawem wyjechać, nieoczekiwanie pod dworkiem zbiera się tłum mieszkańców wsi, którzy przekonują parę, aby zostali w Polsce. Ranczo Wilkowyje thumb Kusy z Lucy są już parą, jednak ich szczęście zostaje pewnego dnia przerwane przez niespodziewanie pojawienie się byłego męża Lucy zza oceanu - Louisa. Okazuje się, że Amerykanin nie dopełnił formalności rozwodowych i - z formalnego punktu widzenia - on i Lucy nadal są małżeństwem. Rozgoryczony Kusy wyprowadza się z dworku, i mimo nalegań Lucy o powrót, za radą księdza postanawia usunąć się z jej życia. Ze smutku popada z powrotem w alkoholizm. Któregoś dnia dowiaduje się od dzieci Solejuków o nieczystych zamiarach Louisa względem Amerykanki. Bierze sprawy w swoje ręce, z pomocą bywalców Ławeczki łapie nieproszonego przybysza w pułapkę i za pomocą tortur wymusza na nim przyznanie się do wszystkiego. Okazuje się, że eksmężowi Lucy chodziło o odziedziczenie miliona dolarów w spadku po ciotce żony - pod warunkiem, że nadal będą małżeństwem. Potem Amerykanin im ucieka i we czwórkę gonią go - ucieczka i pościg odbywa się za pomocą skradzionych furmanek konnych. Finał pościgu ma miejsce pod kościołem, gdzie ksiądz wspólnie z Policjantem zapobiegają samosądowi na Kusym, Louisie i ławkowiczach przez właścicieli skradzionych furmanek. Na plebanii Kusy opowiada o wszystkim, czego dowiedział się od Louisa - ten zaś grozi mu, że wniesie oskarżenie o porwanie. Lucy daje pisemne upoważnienie Louisowi do odebrania spadku, po czym nakazuje mu się wynosić i dać Kusemu spokój. Amerykanin wyjeżdża z Wilkowyj, a Kusy i Lucy znów są szczęśliwą parą. Na koniec jeszcze wymierza sprawiedliwość będącemu w zmowie z Louisem Czerepachowi, uderzając go z całej siły w twarz tak, że tamten traci przytomność. Obrazy Ciekawostki *'Kusy jest jedyną postacią, która występuje we wszystkich odcinkach Rancza.' *Kusy ma rewolwer Nagant po dziadku, który napadał na bankiodc. W samo popołudnie. *Jedyną osobą w serialu, która mówi Kusemu po imieniu (Kuba), jest Monika, marszandka z Warszawy. *Imię Kusego (Jakub) poznajemy dopiero w IV serii (odc. 42 - Śluby i rozstania), nazwisko (Sokołowski) jeszcze później - w VII serii (odc. 90 - Trudne powroty) Cytaty *'"Kusy jestem, to kuse życie do mnie pasuje."' - o sobie *'"Są ludzie którzy twierdzą, że piwo jest napojem chłodzącym, ja aż tak bezczelny nie jestem."' *'"Na co ma się wójt na biednej dziewczynie tuczyć? I tak już jest gruby."' *'"Nie wąchaj mnie, nie wąchaj, trzeźwy jestem. Nie wierzysz? (westchnienie) Ja też nie wierzę..."' - do psa Hot Doga *'"Na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno, za to na samotność zawsze jest za wcześnie."' *'"Serce? Taki biznesmen to serce w banku pod pierwszy kredyt zastawia i po odbiór się nie zgłasza."' - o Więcławskim *"Wszystko co z Wioletką związane jest grzeszne." - o Wioletce *'"Przecież Amerykanie są kompletnie pozbawieni poczucia realizmu. (...) Od kiedy wylądowali na Księżycu, to wydaje im się, że wszystko jest możliwe."' *'"Nie ma żadnych bakterii. Robaki je zjadły."' *'"Słyszałeś? A ty będziesz następny, każe ci rzucić szczekanie."' - do Hot Doga *'"Nie można być przez pół tygodnia cnotliwą żoną, a przez drugą połowę pracować w domu publicznym."' - o sztuce *'"Taki prosty posterunkowy, a w środku czysty Szekspir."' - o policjancie Staśku *'"Artysta jest jak lekarz - dla mnie ciało no to są linie, owale..."' - o sztuce *'"Najgorsze, że Wójt nieszczepiony jest - żeby jaką francą nam tych piesków nie zaraził."' - o wójcie *'"Ja ciebie codziennie szukam, Lucy. A jak znajduję to nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie odeszłaś."' - o Lucy *'"Bo to-to, to nie jest żadna subkultura, tylko normalna łobuzerka i prostactwo umysłowe."' - o subkulturze skinheadów *'"Cywilizacja odwraca się od ludzkości."' *'"Hmm.. Ja nie jestem ani odpowiedni, ani odpowiedzialny."' - o sobie *'"Ja nie znam żadnego takiego ładnego chłopaka."' - o Lucy *'"Ot, kobiety. Duchowi memu dała w pysk i poszła."' - o Lucy (cytat z "Fantazego" Juliusza Słowackiego) *'"Żeby czyjeś głupie gadanie nad własne szczęście przełożyć, taki głupi, to nawet ja nie jestem."' *'"Aaa jak sprawa honorowa to wskakuj!"' - do Pietrka *'"I co taki zapracowany jesteś, że nie masz nawet czasu sukcesu odnieść?!"' - do Witebskiego *'"Jak to było u Dantego: ''Lasciate ogni speranza."' - do Witebskiego, na prośbę wypłacenia zaliczki przed napisaniem książki *'"Jam częścią tej siły, która wiecznie zła pragnąc, wiecznie dobro czyni."' - o propozycji Wójta, by Lucy poparła go w wyborach na senatora, w zamian za poparcie jej w referendum (cytat z ''Fausta J.W. Goethego) *'"Na naukę każda pora dobra."' - do Skina Konrada *'"Najpierw uratowałaś psa, potem mnie, teraz konia. Aż się boję, co będzie następne." '- do Lucy *'"Kurczę, wpół do dwunastej!"' - do Lucy, kiedy Dorotka nie wyrażała chęci słuchania bajki *'"Wydaje mi się, że taki bolesny sekret ludzkości polega na tym, że ludzie się tylko starzeją, a nie dorastają."' *'"Jak ja skina widzę, to się czuje jak arabski murzyn żydowskiego pochodzenia."' - do Klaudii o skinach *'"Ja żadnej kobiety w życiu nie uderzyłem, jak nie wyjdziesz to zaraz będzie ten pierwszy raz."' - do Moniki *'"To jest taka ogólnonarodowa gra: połowa narodu próbuje coś robić, a druga połowa podstawia nogę."' - do Lucy o działalności społecznej. *'"Ona jak ma za dużo czasu to skinów w Radzyniu bije."' - o Kindze *'"Słowem można zranić tak jak nożem."' - do Kingi *'"Tyle lat dorastam i czuje, że to jeszcze nie koniec."' *'"Szkoła mija się z życiem."' *'"Faceci są kompletnie bez charakteru."' *'"Na początek piękne idee, a potem sami plujemy sobie do talerza."' *'"Punkt nie istnieje, liczy się tylko ruch."' *'"Są tacy, którzy zasuwają i są tacy, co są dowcipni."' - do Kingi *'"No pani Dyrektor, przecież oni nie uczą się tutaj niczego pożytecznego oprócz liczenia, czytania i pisania."' - do Dyrektorki o szkolnictwie *'"To już wolałem jak skinów biła."' - do Lucy, po występie Kingi w telewizji internetowej *'"Na tym polega wsparcie od kobiety: zawsze ci udowodni, że ma większy problem od ciebie."' - do Hot Doga *'"Jak ty Trylogię czytałaś to już nadziei nie ma, że zrezygnujesz."' *'"Szyby się pancerne wstawi, mur trzeba będzie dookoła wybudować. Dobrze będzie."' - do Lucy *'"Dziewczyna o wiecznie promiennym uśmiechu."' - o Kindze *'"Masz doła? (...) Nie mów tak szybko, bo się nie mogę połapać."' *'"Do pięknych teorii to wszyscy pierwsi, ale jak trzeba czarną robotę odwalić to zawsze Kusy."' *'"A jak mu się w szale twórczym okna pomylą? Ta jego poezja ma swoją wagę."' - o Konradzie *'"Ale cię wzięło, chłopie."' - do skina *'"Feromony w powietrzu latają i w anarchistce budzi się kobieta."' - o Kindze *'"Młodość nie lubi kompromisów."' *'"Ty widziałaś speszonego skina?"' *'"Ja wiem, że to jest nieekologiczne, ale tu o moje życie chodzi. (...) A spróbuj to wykopać to ci normalnie łeb urwę i powieszę na bramie."' - do Hot Doga, po zakopaniu potłuczonych talerzy w ogródku. Cytaty o Kusym *'"Wilkowyjski książę Filip!"' - Czerepach Zobacz też Postacie *Lucy Wilska *Dorotka *Kinga *Monika *Grażyna * Zmarła żona Kusego Inne *Dworek Lucy *Hot Dog *Kanciapa Kusego Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie